1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teething devices, and more particularly pertains to a fabric square provided with loop fasteners for holding various teething toys. When infants are teething, they are prone to chew and suck on any available object. While various conventional teething toys are available for use by such infants, these devices are prone to becoming contaminated by falling on the ground. Additionally, such infants prefer to have an assortment of available teething toys. While teething, infants frequently drool on their face, hands and clothes. Conventional teething devices lack any provisions for wiping saliva from teething infants. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a fabric square with a plurality of VELCRO secured loop fasteners for removably retaining an assortment of teething toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of teething devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a teething device is to be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 160,140, which issued to H. Binney on Sept. 19, 1950. This patent discloses a plurality of key shaped teething toys retained by a chain. U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,749, which issued to H. Thomson et al on Sept. 24, 1985, discloses a teething toy which resembles a plurality of keys on a key ring. A tag provided on the key ring has an imprinted smiling face. U.S. Design Pat. No. 288,849, which issued to D. Williams et al on Mar. 17, 1987, discloses a teething toy which resembles a fish and is provided with a plurality of circular rings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,462, which issued to A. Johnson on May 6, 1952, discloses a teething device for use by infants which comprises a scallop shaped plastic body portion having an attached chain leash for securement around the wrist of an infant. U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,055, which issued to M. Carden on Mar. 18, 1958, discloses a teething device with an attached leash for securement around the wrist of an infant. The teething device has a body portion which may be formed from rubber in the shape of a squirrel.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a fabric square with a plurality of VELCRO secured loops for the removable retention of an assortment of teething toys. Additionally, none of the previously described teething devices utilize a fabric square having an attached leash adapted for selectively securing the fabric square around the wrist of an infant, or alternatively around the neck of an infant for use as a bib. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of teething devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such teething devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.